epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Jared (character)
This is the profile page for Jared the Saurian, a character from Epic Saga. You can refer to his user page as User:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian "Sorry, but I have no choice but to defeat you. It's for my people, and as my duty of being a prince" ''Jared, Epic Saga '''Jared Raigon '(Original Japanese: Jaikugon) is an honorable prince (eventually king) who hails from Sauria, a planet full of a species known specifically as Saurians, whom are golem-esque creatures spouting flames on their backs and bear an artificial eye on their torsos, which is their one and only true power source. Profile *Height: 6'9" *Weight: 322 oz. *Age: chronologically 500 thousand *Home area: Planet Sauria *Relationships: Beecanoe (great friend, if occasionally a jealous rival), Genius Guy (owes him a great deal of respect after his memories were restored in Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare), E.T.G. (trustworthy ally), Galactic Petey (looks up to Jared as a father figure, while the latter sees him as a loyal pet), Sephira (one-sided love interest prior to The Afteryears), Zeitgeist (long lost friend), Megaman (since Conquest of the Judgment Emperor, he started respecting the Blue Bomber after realizing he was only brainwashed), Terios (has a massive fuel of hatred for what she did to his planet generations ago), Dark Guy (trustworthy ally; sometimes looks up to Jared as a father figure, basically not dissimilar to Petey), Saurian Warriors (servants in Epic Saga: The Afteryears) *Clothing: Nothing except fire, alongside ice (as Ouroburos); other accessories and articles of attire are rendered moot to his kind. *Eye color: red *Hair color: What hair!? Occupation: Warriors of Apocalypse (leader; majority of titles), Prince of Sauria (majority of titles before The Afteryears and immediately after Epic Saga Zero), The King of Sauria (Epic Saga: The Afteryears) History Pre-Epic Saga (also serves for Epic Saga Zero/0) The Saurians are a race of golems with magma implanted nearly everywhere on their bodies. They have been known to be noble, honest, and furthermore, one of the fewer races to not always rely on power and intellect most of the time. Planet Sauria was once ruled by a stern queen, whose husband has become deceased immediately after the woman became a queen. The people of Sauria would commonly hold festivals, games akin to the ones from the Olympus Coliseum, and would even scour whole locations in order to seek and destroy any enemy they come across. You might think the Saurians have had the most grandest lifestyle, but I'm afraid you're wrong... The one and only real problem that Sauria has ever faced is leadership. Because there was no princesses, princes, or even kings at the time, many feared that Planet Sauria was one of the most considerably dangerous areas in the universe. During the queen's living years, she never ordered anyone around and did nothing herself to stop any up-and-coming problems. This was to the point where every Saurian creature were disgusted by their queen. If you also want to know how Planet Sauria was even destroyed in the first place, consider yourself lucky. One hardworking afternoon, there was a little Saurian who went by the name Deraj (if you reverse this, it becomes Jared), who always wanted to be a Prince or even a King when he grew up. As usual, he did what he had to do, but behind his back, he realized that Sauria is in grave danger as he sniffed out an incredibly dark presence. Out came behind him is the almighty Goddess Terios, a woman who has despised all humanity and Saurian life for ages. With this young woman is a blue child-like robot who has originally served to be a pacifist at heart, but was brainwashed to take down any opposing threat to Terios. This mechanical individual is Rockman (Mega Man 'for the US marketing, to be exact). Deraj then looked where his other Saurian brothers, sisters, and friends were at. Suprisingly, they knew what went on, and decided their only option was to fight this crude witch. Many weeks had then passed, and the Saurians as well as Terios were nearly both out of weaponry and abilities to use at disposal. It seems that they were evenly matched. But it was too late, as this fight ended in quite a flash, as Rockman prepared to use his most powerful Charge Shot to incinerate Planet Sauria, once and for all. {BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!} Large chunks of debris are seen rolling around. The flames of almost every Saurian individual has went out, as they died. The planet, itself, has been torn in half, as Terios is seen laughing maniacally, with Rockman under her wing. "It would appear to me that these pitiful Saurians aren't as renown and powerful as those say they were", says Terios with a smirk. "How insignificant!" The two later manage to now destroy every planet that is a threat to them. Terios and Rockman leave without looking at any of the critical damage given to Planet Sauria. Fortunately, only one seemed to survive. One of the debris parts were shaking and rumbling as something OR someone was trying to break himself/herself free. After which, out came young Deraj, who has a frail but angry look on his face. He wants to avenge his people. He wants to relive the past. And most of all, he wants every horrible person to be non-existent. Deraj knew he had to train and leave to a new dimension, hopeful that he will find a new team to take down all enemies. Epic Saga To be updated... Personality Jared has a lot of boldness, pride, and honesty to fit his character. In fact, most of the Saurian's people were pretty much like this. He considers himself more of a hero than an anti-hero for the most part, although in the first Epic Saga game, he joined the Warriors of Apocalypse in order to defeat Megaman ('Rockman '''in Japan) once and for all due to the damage he inflicted on the Saurian's home... which later turned out to be a sort of framing scheme as revealed in Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe because the Blue Bomber was brainwashed by Terios! Jared seems to enjoy taking his leadership duties seriously, despite the fact that a very little amount of the members of the WOA have little to no respect for his orders. He isn't generally always known as the "no-nonsense", as depicted in both the anime and Those Who Fight when around Sephira. This chain of events causes the former to become shy and instead have Beec or Genius Guy to do the "advancing". Personality change For some reason around the end of the first game, Jared's personality and overall state of mind started becoming demented and insane with power... And all due to an unheard virus. His body become bulkier, his mind power was drastically reduced, and he started transforming into a leviathan-esque creature. Fan reaction was mostly mixed to negative, as they did not care for Jared in this state at all. Fortunately near the end of the second Epic Saga title, Jared commited suicide near a snowy island inside the glaciers, just to reincarnate into an icicle golem known as 'Ouroburos'. With that said, around Conquest of the Judgment Emperor, his personality got a bit more mild and calm, but still hard to handle. The Saurian also complained that the binded chains easily made it hard to make any movements for him. When Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe started taking place, Jared (out of nowhere) regained his entire memory again and the chains that binded him in the 'Ouroburos' form were seemingly broken. But at the same time, he still felt confused at Beecanoe and Terios for what they both did at the time: Beecanoe for being brutally insane over joining the heroes and getting manipulated, and Terios for brainwashing Mega Man. In the end of the fourth installment, Beecanoe and Jared both defeated Terios, freed all the brainwashed souls, the former attempted to kill himself, and Jared earned back his position as leader of the WOA, as well as entire body. During the events of Those Who Fight, Jared apparently returned to his first Epic Saga incarnation, but with no more confusion and a slight shyness in girls. Appearances *Epic Saga Zero: will be playable during his time as a child in Planet Sauria *Epic Saga: one of the '''Warriors of Apocalypse '''teammates that can be selected *Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption: slightly different appearance and behavior *Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor: first time playable as Ouroburos; personality change *Epic Saga: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare: second and last time playing as Ouroburos in an Epic Saga title, with the exception of '''Ouroburos Goes to Hell; original memories restored *Epic Saga: Those who Fight: first game since Treason and Redemption to have Jared become playable again *Epic Saga: The Afteryears: playable character *Epic Saga: Ouroburos Goes to Hell: main role *Epic Saga: Beec's Quest for Vengeance: playable as 'Ouroburos' in multiplayer *Epic Saga: Beec's Venture through Dimensions: NPC *Arena of Sagas: 'Ouroburos' is a playable fighter *Epic Saga: Fusion: playable character *The Tale of Sephira: NPC Non-Epic Saga *Combat Park: 'Ouroburos' is only playable if having a save file of Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption is present on your Gigacom *Chibi-Fighters (original title, then Clash of Fighters, and then back again to the original concept): 'Ouroburos' is a playable, starting character *Gamecom vs. Capcom: The Spawn of Morality (originally titled as Spatial Battle ~ Gamecom and Capcom in Japan): 'Ouroburos' is a playable character at the start; Jared is a palette swap *Epic Saga: Jared the Saurian is more of a team member than the leader of the WOA in this continuity; that position having been given unofficially to Beecanoe *Sonic Adventure 3: mentioned by Turbo at one point *Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 (originally titled as Chaos Battle ~ Gamecom and Capcom 'in Japan): playable as 'Jared Raigon'; Ouroburos is a palette swap Pokemon Team *Hitmonchan: Jared took notice of Hitmonchan as a child and playfully executed sparring battles with it. *Tyranitar: As a child, Jared foolishly mistook its appearance for a dinosaur; it's also the more disrespectful Pokemon on Jared's team, only obeying whenever it wants *Cofagrigus: Jared needed something to scare away black balls of enemies known as ''Fuzzies, due to the fact that he has had a living fear of them... He later found Cofagrigus, and the two work extremely well together *Blaziken: Jared seems to enjoy Blaziken's own burning passion, meaning that the two bear the same element... Blaziken does obey Jared sometimes, but still not by much; it's way better than Tyranitar's behavior, alright *Gallade: Nothing is really known as to how Gallade decided to work with the Saurian, but whatever happened, it might have went down pretty bizarre, yet intriguing... Gallade is an exceptional partner *Virizion: Jared rarely ever uses this Pocket Monster in combat, due to rarely knowing much about its nature... They work well, though﻿ Abilities *Napalm Frenzy: Jared stands in one position and makes a tremendous earthquake, capable of destroying about a million war-machines! *Blade of Flare/Hail: The user sends multiple swords that have a mind of their own against enemies as if they were swarming hornets, or he can just wield a single blade, using it for various attacks. *Rapid Aura: Jared can shield himself using a permanent device, which is incredibly useful for negating any harmful threat... It only lasts five minutes, which is a bit of a bummer! *Dragon Searstorm/Snowstorm: Jared will summon a massive army of dragons which are made out of either heat (Jared the Saurian) or frost (Ouroburos) and they will do what has been commanded... The second powerful technique, next to the finisher! *''Fret (Asura's Nightmare in Treason and Redemption): Jared will whip out a bass guitar that sends electrifying waves towards his own being and others around him, increasing defense and offense; this ability also has another use: it can transform Jared into his super form by simply smashing the instrument into pieces. Note: Jared will play three instrumentals when the ability is used: ''Tommy the Cat by Primus, Cemetery Gates ''by Primus, or ''Wilma's Rainbow ''by Helmet. *Hell Devastator Dance (only when in 'Final Saurian/Ouroburos' mode): Jared will spot enemies, and then unleashes the mighty 'Hokuto Hyakuretsuken' attack at them... Afterwards, the user finishes up by simply self-destructing towards his opponents. This doesn't mean he LITERALLY self-destructs, because he comes back alive when the whole ability has been completed, but then takes a short breather for about two to four minutes. *Tornado Rage (''anime-only): Jared will spin around an area, being engulfed by treacherous, searing flames that make up a deadly tornado that seems pretty useful when dealing with hordes of enemies. *Flame Pillar (anime-only): Jared executes flames out of nowhere that can be used as various objects: walls, stairs, puddles, lava... Rarely a combat technique, though, and somewhat useless at times. Relationships *Beecanoe Drygly: Beecanoe and Jared have been great allies since the beginning of the first Epic Saga, during the not-so threatening Fuzzy Invasion. Jared seems to regard Beec as a friend, although the two also start having a rivalry as seen in Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare... Despite the fact that Beecanoe was only manipulated by Terios at the time, and Beec had somewhat become a darker individual. After rejoining forces with Jared, Beecanoe starts having more of a friendly rivalry with the Saurian in both Those who Fight and the anime adaptation, but then begins becoming jealous after a young alien girl by the name of Sephira starts bearing loving feelings for him; ironically after Beec saved her life one time and the latter owed him little gratitude. But nevertheless, they are still united whenever it comes to battle. *Genius Guy No. 445: Jared seems alright with Genius Guy's mood, overall, but like other members of the WOA, is generally bored when hearing his long-winded speeches about Shy Guys and other subjects related to intelligence... The Saurian has more respect for him in Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare after regaining his true memories, from what appeared to be words of comfort and mentioning of the past. Also, Jared is usually the one to require a damage report from Genius after each battle, just to check on the conditions; the latter is technically happy to do so, but not all the times it something was a big loss. *Sephira: Jared tends to view Sephira as a valuable asset and friend to the group, yet the latter wishes something more: a future husband-wife arrangement, pretty much. Sephira does seem to owe her respects to Beecanoe for saving her life, but just doesn't see a lover in him... Therefore, she chose Jared, who is oblivious of her love for him. In the anime, Sephira seems to like Jared a lot more than she did in the original game, asking him what type of girl he likes, writing love letters secretly, and treasuring possessions that resemble a Saurian. Whenever tagging her in during gameplay, Jared seems to flinch a bit, to the point of acting out of character... Then again, at the time, he was still nervous around women. *Dry Paratroopa: Jared is one of the fewer characters of the stories to not get vastly annoyed by Dry Paratroopa's squaking habits and hyper attitude... Therefore, he finds the creature to be slightly amusing, but a little too much to handle for others. *Dark Guy: Dark Guy originally enjoyed viewing Jared as a father figure until Those who Fight, and that point, the two starting becoming just inseparable allies... Dark Guy still refers to Jared as "Master", "Lord", or even "Prince Sauria", as if he were actually one of that planet's people. *ETG: At first, ETG saw Jared as someone he loved dearly according to the Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe storyline (although this was slightly non-canon, due to having feminine thoughts and a female presence; also, this didn't happen in the anime)... The Saurian was slightly confused by this, up until ETG got his true presence back. Despite being a ninja, Jared views some of ETG's nature as being too quirky and, to a lesser extent, a hindrance. However, ETG will still look up to him either way... He also addresses the most honorifics to Jared more than anyone, even Beecanoe. *Galactic Petey: Jared is overly passionate for Petey's own nature, thus considering him more of an ally if anything... Jared also likes to compare his nature to some sort of shark hybrid, which is in conflict with the dog contrast that Beec did. *Megaman: At first, Jared singlehandingly despised the Blue Bomber for what he did to his planet generations ago... The reason was therefore explained later on in the series, as it was Terios who was brainwashing the Robot Master, at the time. As soon as Jared figured it all out, he started to gain true respect and sportsmanship for him... The two also share one trait: their freedom and courage for stopping violence, although Jared doesn't show it as much as Megaman, does. *Turbo: The two rarely exchange interactions with each other, but it is safe to assume that they do work rather well together as a team... In Sonic Adventure 3, Turbo mentioned an individual by describing about his/her power and strong heart; he was mostly referring to Jared. *Zeitgeist: In Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe, Jared didn't know too much about Zeitgeist until the latter told him about his own childhood and other related events. At that moment, Jared finally showed recognition, but was shocked upon seeing Zeit's character as a Fuzzy (a species Saurians had always despised), which was revealed to be a "black magic" spell given from Terios. The two work extremely great together, and Zeitgeist sometimes acts as a grandfather to Jared, calling him "boy" or "kid" at times. After dying, Zeitgeist attempted to remember the names of the WOA, and especially everything else. *Aero: In the anime adaptation of the Epic Saga franchise, Jared tends to forget who Aero was, leaving the latter to be annoyed by this matter. Later on in the series, Aero begins to fight Jared, as they each gain mutual respect for each other. Quotes In the Epic Saga series *''"You put up a tremendous battle, but I AM victorious!" ''- when winning an RPG fight or multiplayer battle *''"'A loss.... Is a loss" ''- when being defeated in a RPG fight or KO'ed in a multiplayer battle *''"This is the Power of Saurians!" ''- leveling up *''"Let's see you dodge THIS!" ''- using Napalm Frenzy *''"I shall slice you in half!" ''- using Blade of... *''"I'm negating your hazard!" ''- using Rapid Aura *''"Come forth, almighty dragons!" ''- using Dragon Searstorm/Snowstorm *''"Am I the only one who speaks when whipping out this instrument??" ''- using Fret/Asura's Nightmare *''"This battle didn't have to end, already... But I have a goal to accomplish!!" ''- transforming into Final Saurian/Ouroburos *''"Settle it, Boneboy" ''- tagging Beecanoe in *''"(mockingly) Fine. You can have her for now, holy knight." ''- being tagged in by Beecanoe *''"I'll need your sense of intellect for now!" ''- tagging Genius Guy in *''"Petey, show the enemy your true colors!" ''- tagging Galactic Petey in *''"Let's go!" ''- being tagged in by every member except Beecanoe and Sephira *''"{pants} We may have lost this war, but not the battle!" ''- being tagged in (low health) *''"Be careful!" ''- tagging Dark Guy in *''"Your turn, Turbo!" ''- tagging Turbo the Mole in *''"Do you think you are up for it?" ''- tagging E.T.G. in *''"{shrieks} S-s-s-stay away f-f-f-f-from me! Take my money! ANYTHING!! J-j-j--just remember to use what you think is right..." ''- tagging Sephira in *''"(Maybe I do admire her a bit more, after all.)" ''- being tagged in by Sephira *''"HYAA!!!" ''- achieving Legendary Rank *''"That was marvelous!" ''- achieving Awesome Rank *''"Hmph. I suppose this will have to do..." ''- achieving Decent Rank *''"You.... Have gained more prowess!?" ''- achieving Awful Rank *''"Perhaps carelessness isn't acceptable!" ''- achieving Horrible Rank *''"N-n-no... I have failed Planet Sauria. Forgive me, friends." ''- achieving Vomit-Inducing Rank﻿ Stats In the first three Epic Saga titles, Jared always had high Defense and HP stats (you know, making him the most difficult to take down out of the entire group). When Zeitgeist made his playable appearance in Those Who Fight, however, he obtained the high HP stat, leaving Jared with just the high Defense stat. Trivia *Although Sephira does love Jared to an incredible amount, the latter keeps forgetting that Beecanoe technically saved her life at one point; as a recurring gag in the anime, Sephira always said that if she were in trouble, she'd wish for a "Prince Charming" to save her... Beecanoe does this exact thing, but is ignored right after Sephira spots the Saurian being. *Jared's last name has been revealed only in the anime as "Raigon"... Interesting to note is that Jared's original Japanese name, Jaikugon, features the suffix 'gon' and has the prefix of 'Ja', not counting the sounding of the "i" letter. Therefore, ''Raigon ''probably is Jared's last name as a halfway dedication for his original name. *Jared has three theme songs: "Boss theme (American version)" by Spencer Nilsen, which was used in Epic Saga II, III, Beec's Quest for Vengeance, and Ouroburos Goes to Hell, "To Zanarkand" by Nobuo Uematsu, for Epic Saga V and Epic Saga Zero, and "Blaze Stage" by Yuka Tsujiyoko and Masaya Kuzume, used for Epic Saga IV, Epic Saga: Fusion, and Gamecom vs. Capcom 2. *Whenever it comes to occupation (as a leader or protecting Planet Sauria), Jared seems to hold on to these jobs of his, because he never turns down any request (unless if the request is negative) and will follow most, if not all, orders... And this shows the honor the Saurian holds. *In both Japanese and English, Jared's character has the most actors: five in the original Japanese versions of games, and another five in the English adaptations. *Jared's race, the Saurians, take their namesake from '''Star Fox Adventures '''and '''Star Fox Assault. *In The Afteryears, Jared seems to no longer have a shyness for females. Category:Epic Saga Category:Original character Category:Anti-Hero